


The Cat and the Fish

by Regenerating_Degenerate



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Disaster Writes Nonsense, Gift Fic, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, tinypolipo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regenerating_Degenerate/pseuds/Regenerating_Degenerate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tinypolipo - ravage spiking riptid e?? cause what cat doesn’t want to fuck a fish, right</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat and the Fish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shockboob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockboob/gifts).



> Gift fic for the ever lovely tinypolipo over on Tumblr, sorry it took so long to write.

“Mrrrrw…” Ravage purred, kneading Riptide’s hips as the cassette thrust into the Hydrobot’s eagerly clenching valve. He shifted his stance, as to get into a better position to piston harder, denta leaving scratches on Riptide’s back, seeing as the feline could not reach his neck.

Riptide moaned, pushing backwards into Ravage, loving the way the spines on the spy kitty’s spike scratched at his inner walls. His calipers cycled weakly, this was their third round and while the overloads were amazing, as had been the foreplay; Ravage’s rough tongue felt wonderful against his outer node, he was starting to feel a touch exhausted.

His knees ached from maintaining the same position, his fin was sore from being scraped against the wall and Ravage still hadn’t overloaded yet.

The hydrobot suddenly tensed, losing his train of thought as he overloaded for the fourth time that night, whimpering loudly as the feline continued pounding into his oversensitive valve.

“Ravaggge…” He keened, slumping tiredly only to yelp and tense up as the cassette thrust savagely one last time, spike gushing transfluid as he yowled loudly, tail lashing.

The cat collapsed against his back, staying there quivering for a spell before tottering backwards with a pleased purr. Riptide hissed as the spined spike slowly pulled out, a rush of pink fluids following its departure.

“That was fun.” The feline sat down and licked his maw, watching Riptide slump into a tired, messy heap in front of him. “We should do it again sometime.”


End file.
